Come back to me puppy
by lonelybelovid
Summary: Joey has been sick, he and seto have hit a misunderstanding where joey accidently leaves him!contains puppyshipping puzzleshipping OCshipping and more shounen-ai/yaoi and yuri meaning boyxboy and girlxgirl, swearing and mpreg. R
1. Chapter 1

:: Chapter one ::

* * *

Joey wheeler had been lying in bed for hours he never felt like getting up anymore. He and Seto had been on each other's last nerve for days. He thought about packing up and leaving but he just didn't have the energy anymore, he wanted to spend time with his love and every time he tried to it just got on Seto's nerves. So his spent all his time in his room laying there.

He hadn't eaten, or got up and went anywhere the farthest he had moved was to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. It had been about a month since the last time he and Seto made love. He had felt so sick since that night. And he was so sad everyday it felt like his world had fallen and crumbled at his feet. Then all of the sudden he had another shaking feeling in his stomach, "here we go again!" he thought, as he ran to the bathroom and vomited for the hundredth time that day.

"That's it!" he said washing his face, he walked out and picked up his cell phone, "hi, I'd like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Ai, I need to see him as soon as he's free its urgent.

* * *

Dr. Ai's office

"So what seems to be the problem Joey?" Dr. Ai asked, he said as he stepped into the room. "well doc I've had a headache that hasn't gone away for around three weeks, I've been vomiting every morning, and I never feel well enough to get out of bed." The doctor looked at him strangely, "Are you dizzy when you stand?" He asked. Joey nodded his head. Then Dr. Ai started to look over Joeys charts. "you're not on any medications, I'd don't see what could be the problem." They looked at each other in silence, "have you had any other symptoms?" he asked. Joey spoke, "well I have had some pretty bad stomach pains lately". The doctor nodded, "show me where." He said. Joey pointed to hi lower stomach, "well you seen a little… bloated… here take this cup and well you know…" said Dr. Ai, "we need to do a few tests". After the Doctor did the tests on Joey he told him to come back the next day if they didn't get back to him before then. So Joey left his cell number so they could reach him. He didn't plan on going back to the mansion for a while.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the park Joey had been sitting on a park bench people watching since three that afternoon; he was still waiting on that call. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked down at it. It was a message from Seto…it said "puppy where are you we need to talk!" he rolled his eyes, and hit the reply button "Seto I already know what you're going to say and I understand… I'll have my stuff (that you didn't buy) out of your house and at Sofii's by tomorrow morning!" He felt tears slipping down his cheeks he loved Seto he didn't want for them to break up, but there was something he wanted more. And that was for his Dragon to be happy, if it meant he had to leave then that's what he'd do.

Just then he heard his phone vibrate again it was a call from doctor Ai's office, "Hello, Joey Wheeler speaking" he said. Then he heard Dr. Ai's voice through the receiver, "Joey you need to come back to my office as soon as you can its very urgent and you might want to bring a friend or relative you might need the support. Joey's said thank you and that he and his cousin would be there as soon as they could.

* * *

In the Doctors office..

Joey sat in the doctors office bawling his eye's out after hearing what the doctor had to say, "Sofii- I- HATE- EVERYTHING!!!" she just patted his back and shushed him, "IM A MAN! MEN-- AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GE-GE-GETT- PRPR-PREGNANT!"

* * *

DUHDUHDUH!

Thank you for reading! Please please please review!!!!!!!!!! Thanks love you all PS I don't care if you give my story constructive criticism but please no flames and no insulting me personally!

Lonelybelovid AKA HER AKA Haley


	2. Chapter 2

**::Chapter two::**

* * *

**Seto's POV.**

**I picked up my phone and opened a blank text message; I hadn't talked to Joey all day. He's seemed so upset lately I've been trying to give him time to relax but I can't avoid him anymore. Two nights ago I came up with the best way to make him feel better. You see are two year anniversary is today and I have the perfect present for my pup. I plan on proposing to him tonight, I'm going to go pick up the ring later. Tonight will be the best night of his life, I know it will! I look at my phone and type "puppy where are you? We need to talk!" I send him the message. About two minutes later my phone vibrated again I look at the screen, it's him. I open his reply I nearly felt my heart stop as I read it, "Seto I already know what you're going to say and I understand… I'll have my stuff (that you didn't buy) out of your house and at Sofii's by tomorrow morning!" I dial his number quickly, the line is busy **

* * *

**A week later at Sofii's apartment…**

**Sofii Anuema, Joey's cousin was sitting with him on the couch in the living room of her apartment. She loved having Joey around but was upset to her he and Seto had broken up. She and Seto had been close friends since he and Joey were sophomores in high school, she had always none her best friend and cousin had feelings for each other despite the way they acted in public. She, along with the help of Seto's little brother Mokuba, had set them up and helped them share how they felt about each other. **

**She was very surprised when she heard Seto had broken up with Joey, last time she had checked he had planned on asking Joey to marry him. Joey got up and said he was going to go lay down. Sofii used this as a time to call Seto. "hey Copernicus what the hells ya' problem!" she said in the best joking voice she could muster. She heard what sounded like sniffling in the background, "Sofii…" he started. But before he could finish she had interrupted. "I'll be right over!" he said thank you and hung up. She walked out and called a cab.**

**When she got to Seto's house, she walked up to his room where he was laying on the loveseat across the room from his bed. He lounged there in his pajama pants, holding a little stuffed animal. It was a puppy, "hey…" she said walking over and sitting in the arm chair that matched the couch. "Hey…" was all he said back. She looked down, "so tell me what's buggin' ya?" she said getting comfy. "I miss Joey…" was all he said, a tear slipped down his cheek Sofii was shocked by this because A. She had only seen Seto cry one time in the 5 years she had known him and B. why did he break up with him if he knew he miss him this bad.**

"**Why did you leave him in the first place?" she said in a normal tone, she was trying to be gentle but this was just stupid. He looked up at her like she had three heads "I didn't leave him" he grabbed his phone and opened it to the conversation he and Joey'd had. "What were you going to say?" she asked after she read the messages. Tears kept sliding down his cheeks, "I was going to tell him that I had a surprise for him and I could wait for that night" he whispered. She looked over at him sympathetically, "You were gonna pop the question?" she asked. He nodded, "Well Hun I'm sure you know that Joey's been sick, well he went to the doctor and he did a few tests." She said to him. "ok" he said, "is he okay?" Sofii looked away, "well about that um… how do you feel about… impossible things happening?" she asked him. He looked at her more confused than ever. "um well uh you see they- they don't know how yet but um… Joey is um…" she was making him worried, "He's what?!!?" he looked almost scared. "He is… … … how you say… pregnant." She said looking at them ground then to Seto whose eyes were bugged beyond human capability, "how!- Wait and its well mine?" he stuttered out.**

**She nodded; "You wanna go talk to him?" he nodded and went to get dressed. He came back in a black turtle neck and black leather pants, and an emerald green trench coat, Joey's Favorite. He grabbed the ring box that was sitting on the nightstand and put it in his pocket. Sofii smiled as they walked out together**


	3. Chapter 3

::Chapter 3::

* * *

In Seto Kaiba's limo…

Sofii looked over at Seto and sighed, "you know, he's been really shook up… he doesn't eat, and sleeps all day. It's killing him, and worse its probably killing the baby…" she said watching him shut his cerulean blue eye's tight. "Sofii, can I be honest with you about something?" he asked her without opening his eye's again. "of course you know you can tell me anything!" she replied. He sighed slowly, "I'm… I'm sort of…" he started but stopped. She chuckled a little, "you're afraid! I know, so am I…" they both saw the limo door open, neither had realized it had came to a stop. Seto stepped out then held out his hand for his friend. They both walked to the apartment in silence.

* * *

In Joey's room…

"Sofia Hermes Anuema what the HELL is he doing here!?!" Joey yelled to his cousin as he woke up. Seto went and sat down on the edge of Joey's bed, "Puppy I want to talk! I wasn't going to break up with you that day, it was our anniversary I had the most wonderful thing you could've imagined planned for us." He said trying not to look into the blonds eyes. Joey still looked upset, "why had you been avoiding me all day then!" he retorted. The brunette sighed, "I wasn't I was just so busy getting ready for our date that I didn't get the chance to come in and see how you were feeling, I know you'd been sick." He looked up to see that tears were rolling down Joey's cheek "Don't cry puppy!" he whispered, "please don't cry… I hate seen you this upset!" he lifted the blonds hand and started to lightly stroke it.

"Seto there's something I need to tell you…" Joey whispered. "The baby… I already know!" the BEWD owner stated, "And It- the news I mean… makes me happy, nervous but yes happy". Joey looked at him with tear filled eyes, "you mean that?" he asked. The brunette nodded, Joey through himself at Seto and sobbed into his chest. Sofii walked in to see them holding each other, Joey looked up at her and protectively snaked his arms around Seto's neck and smile shyly he silently thanked her.

"oh um Sofii?" Seto asked, "could you go get my coat?" she nodded her head and walked out, then quickly returned with the trench in hand. "here!" she said forking it over. Then she winked at seto and left the room. Seto stuck his hand in the pocket of the coat and pulled out a small black box, "this is what i had planned for our Anniversary", he flipped the box open and show joey the beautiful diamond ring inside. Joey's eyes lit up, he whispered the words thank you over and over again. He and Seto shared a sweet passionate kissed and whispered in unision, "I love you!".

ok so thats it for this chapter! joey and seto are back together! YAY!!!! ok i may write a separite (idk if thats spelled right?! O.o) story about the actuall pregnancy i'll have a poll up about that one soon! peace love and peanuts!

lonelybelovid


End file.
